Uthgerd the Unbroken
|Base ID = }} Uthgerd the Unbroken is a Nord warrior and potential follower located within The Bannered Mare in the city of Whiterun. Her house is located in Whiterun across from Carlotta Valentia's house. Background In the past, Uthgerd attempted to join The Companions, but accidentally killed the boy she was set against. Thus, she was not accepted into the Companions, and bears a grudge against them which the Dragonborn can ask about. Interactions She challenges the Dragonborn to a brawl with a wager of 100 . If the Dragonborn wins, Uthgerd pays the money wagered and becomes a potential follower, marriage partner, and possible steward. The brawl itself is fairly easy, regardless of character class and can be completed successfully at lower levels to earn the bonus money. Follower As a follower, Uthgerd is an extremely capable fighter, wearing heavy armor and wielding two-handed weapons and bows. Her default equipment includes a steel greatsword and a set of steel plate armor, with the exception of a helmet. She wears any helmets given to her. Due to her heavy armor and two-handed great sword, she excels at close range melee combat. Uthgerd the Unbroken is a potential recruit for the Blades. She is a loyal follower, but only to a point. She will not steal for the Dragonborn, and if an innocent civilian is murdered, Uthgerd immediately attacks and will not relent until one or the other dies. Marriage If an Amulet of Mara is equipped, the Dragonborn can marry Uthgerd. She can be both a follower and a spouse simultaneously. The Dragonborn can also buy things from, and sell things to, Uthgerd, but if she is also acting as a follower, she instead tries to sell the items traded with her back to the Dragonborn and does not offer her original wares. After the wedding ceremony, if she goes back to wearing her default armor, despite having upgraded armor given to her prior to the wedding, wait a day or so and she will begin wearing the better armor, and the steel plate armor can be purchased from her. Steward Uthgerd can become a steward for one of the newly constructed homes if the DLC has been installed. Death If Uthgerd dies, the Dragonborn receives an inheritance of 100–400 , minus the Jarl's tax. Her coffin will appear in Whiterun's Hall of the Dead. One exception to not receive a gold inheritance is to kill her on the sacrificial stone at the Sacellum of Boethiah. Stats Uthgerd the Unbroken's primary skills are One-Handed and Heavy Armor. Her secondary skills are Block and Archery, and her tertiary skill is Two-Handed. Although Uthgerd starts out with a two-handed steel greatsword, her skill with two-handed weapons is only fair; instead, she is most skilled with one-handed weapons. She fights best using either a one-handed weapon/shield combo, or dual-wielding one-handed weapons combined with strong Heavy Armor to make up for the lack of a shield. Her skill with a bow is decent, allowing her to perform fairly well at long range combat (especially if equipped with higher-grade arrows), even though it is not her primary strength. Conversations A jester in Whiterun Uthgerd: "By Ysmir, it's true. A jester―funny suit and all. Just north, by the Loreius Farm. Fool had a coffin in a cart, with a broken wheel. Like to see him laugh his way out that." Skulvar: "Well, sounds like you've had quite the journey, Uthgerd. But you were gone longer than usual. I got to thinking maybe you weren't coming back..." Uthgerd: "You sound like my ma. Figured I was lying dead in a field somewhere, is that it?" Skulvar: "Thought did cross my mind, yeah. War brewing, talk of a riot in Helgen, and now jesters? Skyrim's gone mad, girl. You need to be careful out there." Uthgerd: "Careful, huh? Thanks, Skulvar. I'll remember that. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Note: the preceding conversation was intended to be a way to begin the quest "Delayed Burial," but the exchange never occurs in-game.Creation Kit Dialogue General :You must really love to fight. "The heat of battle is the fire that forges the strongest blades. It's an old Nord proverb. That, and a true Nord never misses a chance to test her worth." :Sounds like you've got a grudge. "You been talking to those Companions? "Too hot-headed," they cried. Weak, pathetic cowards, the lot of them!" ::Why'd the Companions reject you? "It wasn't my fault! I told them over and over that it was an accident! They wanted me to prove my worth, so they threw me up against a young whelp of a lad, hardly old enough to grow his first chin-hairs. I guess they thought a woman wasn't strong enough to hurt him. I didn't mean for him to die! Why would I want that? I just... lost control." Quotes *''"Wanna hear a bit of Nord wisdom? You don't really know a woman until you've had a strong drink and a fistfight with her."'' *''"I got no quarrel with you, but I won't turn one down, neither."'' *''"Keep walking, soft-gut. I'm more woman than you can handle."'' *''"The heat of battle is the fire that forges the strongest blades. It's an old Nord proverb. That, and a true Nord never misses a chance to test her worth."'' *''"Yeah, whatever."'' *''"Think you can go blade to blade with me? You'd be dead in six seconds."'' Trivia *If enlisted as a follower, Uthgerd's bed removes the "Owned" title, allowing the Dragonborn to use it, and most items in her house are changed to "Take," instead of "Steal." *Uthgerd is voiced by Claudia Christian, who is also the voice of Legate Rikke, Aela the Huntress, and other characters in the game. Bugs Appearances * de:Uthgerd die Unbeugsame es:Uthgerd la Indómita fr:Uthgerd l'Inflexible it:Uthgerd l'Indomita pl:Utgerd Nieugięta ru:Утгерд Несломленная Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers